Band of Lovers
by MsIdiotGirlofJapan
Summary: two bands go on tour together, but little did they know what would happen on that tour     Sess/Rin Inu/Kag Mir/San Ship/Kir co-authored with MsBlueBunny
1. The Concert

**A/N: This story is going tobe co-authored by my friend Sarah (bluebunny7 on dA and MsBluebunny on FF) It _was_ going to ne written also by a third person on dA, but, sadly, she has left dA and is no longer able to help write this :( Oh, well. I hope you all enjoy this!**

"Father, remind me why we are here again?" said Sesshomaru, glancing around the stadium.

"Because," Inutaisho said, giving his son a glance. "your little boy-band here" he waved his hand behind them towards the rest of the boys, "is losing fans. This band is as well, so, we are here to decide whether or not if we want to do a tour with them."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru folded his arms and sank down lower in his seat. The concert was going to start any second, by a band he had only heard of. His own band, Amber Soul, was quite popular around Japan and the U.S. It was a miracle they had even made it to the V.I.P. Section without being mobbed by fangirls. Sesshomaru shuddered inwardly.

He _hated_ fangirls, they way the screamed and practically draped themselves all over him. Escpecially him. Sure, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were attacked by the screaming devils, but he had 10 times all of them combined. They always made fun of him for it. It was probably because he was the lead singer. It was always the lead singer.

Suddenly the lights went out and and fog began to roll across the stage. The crowd screamed and as a beam of light fell upon a girl on the center of the stage. Sesshomaru's heart almost stopped beating. That girl was probably the most beautiful he had ever seen. She was obviously human, but she could've been easily confused with an angel. She had long, shiny blank hair pulled into a ponytail, and big brown eyes, giving her otherwise typical Japanese features an exotic touch. She was dressed in all black, probably an emo or a goth. But, what really enchanted him, was her voice when the stage exploded with lights and music begin to play.

**(A/N: its better if you listen. There will be a link to the song at the beginning of every song. Here is this one: watch?v=0YbhB_A_8fM)**

**When leaves have fallen  
>And skies turned into grey.<br>The night keeps on closing in on the day  
>A nightingale sings his song of farewell<br>You better hide for her freezing hell**

**On cold wings she's coming  
>You better keep moving<br>For warmth, you'll be longing  
>Come on just feel it<br>Don't you see it?  
>You better believe it.<strong>

**When she embraces  
>Your heart turns to stone<br>She comes at night when you are all alone  
>And when she whispers<br>Your blood shall run cold  
>You better hide before she finds you<strong>

**Whenever she hears raging  
>She takes a life away<br>Haven't you seen?  
>Haven't you seen?<br>The ruins of our world**

**She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak  
>The sun awakes and melts it away<br>The world now opens its eyes and sees  
>The dawning of a new day<strong>

**Whenever she hears raging  
>She takes a life away<br>Haven't you seen?  
>Haven't you seen?<br>The ruins of our world**

Her voice was the most beautiful thing Sesshomaru had ever seen. Eventually, he was able to tear his eyes away from the goddess that was singing and looked at the rest of the band. The bass player was obviously human, as was the drummer. The girl on keyboard, however, was definitely a kitsune demon, her cat ears and twin-tails told that much.

They began singing again, and this time the rest of the boys took notice and sat down, each of them staring at a different member of the band, enchanted. Inuyasha let out a whistle.

"Ya know what, I'm _defineately_ gonna enjoy this tour."

"You said it!" Miroku said, checking out the drummer and she played out a solo.

"What? Did you guys say something? I was too busy drooling at the kitsune." Shippo blinked and looked away from the girl on keyboard for the first time in five minutes.

Inutaisho snorted. "Teenagers."

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Not bad for the first chapter :) please leave a comment ^_^**


	2. First Meeting

**A/N: wow. People actually liked the first chapter XD that was unexpected... thanks XD I 3 REVIEWS/COMMENTS**

Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting for crazed fans (mainly men, much to the boy's chagrin) to dissipate, they managed to get backstage. It was fairly large, with several couches and a mini fridge that was no doubt stocked with almost everything you could imagine. On one of the couches sat the angle/lead singer, typing away on a laptop faster than should have been natural. She was also wearing head-phones, so she didn't notice them walk in.

Inutaisho cleared his throat loudly to get her attention. It worked. Her head snapped up and she whipped off her head-phones. Upon seeing her somewhat startled expression, Inutaisho smiled and jumped into introducing them.

"Good-evening, Ms. Takamara. I am Inutaisho Takahashi, and these are my sons, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, as well as their friends Shippo and Miroku." He gestured to each of them as he spoke.

The girl, Ms. Takamara, simply stared at them a moment before snapping her head to the side. Almost immediately a girl, Sesshomaru recognized her as the guitarist that Inuyasha was staring at earlier, came running through the door.

"Sorry, 'bout that, we weren't expecting you here for another hour." She smiled. "I'm Kagome, and that's Rin," she pointed to the still silent girl on the couch. "She doesn't speak."

"How can she not speak? We saw her singin' earlier!" Inuyasha looked confused.

Rin narrowed her eyes. Kagome simply looked at her, then back at them.

"She said she didn't speak, no one said anything about _singing_." She only got weird looks from the men present in the room. Kagome sighed. "I'm Rin's translator when we're off stage. She won't speak, so I do for her."

"But how can you understand her?" Shippo pressed on.

"Oh, please! Those two have known each other for years." Everyone turned their heads and looked to see the Neko-girl walk into the room, flanked by the drummer-girl. They were all wearing black, Sesshomaru noted plainly. This girl stopped in front of them and bowed.

"I am Kirara, and this is Sango." the drummer-girl waved. "We three (Rin, Sango, and Me) are sisters, well, my parents adopted them anyways, and Rin has known Kagome wince they were practically in diapers. Rin does something, be it even blink, and Kags can instantly tell what she would be saying."

"Yeah, creeps the hell out of me sometimes." Sango laughed.

"Indeed." Inutaisho chuckled. He reintroduced himself and the boys, then he began talking about the tour. The girls seemed to be agreeing, but Sesshomaru waan't listening. He was watching Rin.

There was something about that girl, she had secrets. The deep, dark, soul-shattering kind that scarred you for life. Her big brown eyes seemed sad, almost, like the happiness had been leeched out of them with no warning one day.

Sesshomaru suddenly found himself wishing to help her, to make those beautiful chocolate eyes sparkle with joy. He silently vowed to himself that he would mend her broken soul, and maybe even get her to talk again. Maybe, just maybe.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? I promise, more chapters with music soon :) I am going to start replying to reviews, but only with this story. Anonymous reviewers will be kindly asked to be a name in their comments so that I can put you below.**

**Anonymous: I'm glad you liked the story :) here is that second chapter for you ^_^; *cowers* lol. That song was Ice Queen by Within Temptation, just so ya know. I'm gonna make a playlist on my youtube account soon with all of the songs in the story in it.**


	3. Their First Concert

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while, i've been having trouble with school XP oh well, here's another chapter for you ^_^...I am so tired...**

**Song Voice Code:**

**Rin**

_**Sesshomaru**_

_**'Both'**_

_**-Backup Vocals-**_

"Are you sure she's gonna sing? 'Cause we haven't heard a peep out of her since we met her and-"

"YES, INUYASHA! For the _last_ time: Rin will sing at the concert, now stop. freaking. ASKING!"

"But,-" Inuyasha pressed.

"Inuyasha, shut up." Sesshomaru sent a glare his brother's way. He put a gentle hand on Rin's shoulder and whispered quietly for only her ears.

"I think you'll be amazing."

Rin glanced up at him with a bright smile on her face. Over the past several months planning and writing and creating songs and making arrangements for the tour, they had gotten close. _Really_ close. They had even been named 'Couple of the Year' by Times Magazine, much to Sesshomaru's annoyance. He _HATED_ paparazzi, and he especially hated the dreaded monsters born of hell and evil together: _Fangirls_!

"5 minutes to show!Get a move on, people!" Koga, the boys's band manager yelled at the stage crew. "Ayame, have you gotten to Rin's make-up yet?"

Ayame, the girls's make-up artist, rolled her eyes at him. "I'm on it, Koga, jeez! Will you calm down? She looks fine already!" But nevertheless, she grabbed her brush and began dabbing at Rin's face. When she was satisfied, she moved on to Sango, adding some light pink eyeshadow to her normally black eyes, making them appear more brown.

"2 minutes to show! Places everyone! Let's go, move it, move it!"

Everyone grabbed their instruments and ran out onto the darkened stage. Rin stayed behind with Sesshomaru and waited for her cue. The lights came on and the ENORMOUS crowd (much to their surprise) began to cheer loudly. Music began to play on the speakers. Rin took a deep breath and squeezed Sesshomaru's hand, which he had been holding. He gave her a quick smile before kissing her lightly and running to his spot at the opposite end of the stage, Koga yelling at him all the way. Rin closed her eyes and willed herself to be calm. After a few seconds, her que sounded and she slowly walked on stage, mic in hand.

**Would you mind if I hurt you?  
>Understand that I need to<br>Wish that I had other choices  
>Than to harm the one I love<br>**

Sesshomaru ran on stage then to the loud cry of maybe 78 thousand fangirls.

**_What have you done now?_**  
><strong><em><br>I know I'd better stop trying  
>You know that there's no denying<br>I won't show mercy on you now  
><em>I know I should stop believing**  
><strong>I know that there's no retrieving<strong>  
><strong>'<em>It's over now'<em>**

**What have you done?**

**_What have you done now?_**

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you**  
><strong>But now you are slipping away<strong>  
><strong><em>What have you done now?<em>**  
><strong>Why, Why does fate make us suffer<strong>  
><strong>There's a curse between us<strong>  
><strong>Between me and you<strong>

**_What have you done?_**

**_What have you done?  
>What have you done now?<br>What have you done ?_**

**_What have you done ?  
>What have you done now?<em>**

**Would you mind if I killed you?**  
><strong>Would you mind if I tried to<strong>  
><strong>Because you have<strong>

**turned into my worst enemy**  
><strong>You carry hate that I feel<strong>  
><strong>It's over now<strong>  
><strong>What have you done<strong>

**_What have you done now_**

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you**  
><strong>But now you are sleepping away<strong>  
><strong><em>What have you done now?<em>**  
><strong>Why, Why does fate make us suffer<strong>  
><strong>There's a curse between us<strong>  
><strong>Between me and you<strong>

**_What have you done?_**

**_What have you done?  
>What have you done now?<br>What have you done ?_**

**_What have you done ?  
>What have you done now?<em>**

**'_I will not fall  
>Won't let it go<br>We will be free  
>When it ends'<em>**

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you**  
><strong>But now you are slipping away<strong>  
><strong><em>What have you done now?<em>**  
><strong>Why, Why does fate make us suffer<strong>  
><strong>There's a curse between us<strong>  
><strong>Between me and you<strong>

The song ended and the crowd cheered. After a few minutes, they moved onto the next song. This went on for the next three hours, until the group bowed and went off stage. Sesshomaru pulled Rin into a hug.

"I told you you would be amazing." he whispered into her ear. Rin looked up at him and smiled.

"She said 'Thank you'!" Kagome called from the other room. Inutaisho, who had been backstage this entire time, gave a confusing look.

"How does she do that?" He wondered aloud.

Rin shrugged at the same exact time Kagome, Sango, and Kirara said, "We have absolutely _no_ idea."

**YAY! Their first concert, w00t! ^_^ I know, I know, they kinda got together fast, but hey, this story isnt about _how_ they got together, its about _why_ they got together :)**

**Song: What Have You Done Within Temptation ft. Keith Caputo.  
><strong>

**Anonymous Review Replies:**

**Blue Bunny 22: I'm glad you liked it! :) R+S 4EVA!**

**I WUV INU AND SESSHY: I wuv them 2! :D I'm glad that cheered you up. Here is another chappy-ter for you ^_^; I hope I updated quick enough for you *cowers* don't hurt me! Lol XD**


End file.
